The Puzzle Peices of Life and Love
by bluewaterwings
Summary: Ok. used to be called 'out of bounds and forbidden' and also the content is changed. thx. still R&R Clary is still trying to fiqure out her puzzle of life, when she picks up the puzzle of love
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'm replacing 'out of bounds and forbidden' with something else… it's not going to be a CEO kinda thingy, but omething else, tell me if this is good….

My life was like a puzzle. But when it finally looked like all the pieces would fit together, someone had to come over and destroy it. Again.

"Clary!" My mother called.

We were living in downtown New York, dusty windows, creaky stairs, small rooms, non-working lightbulbs and the creepy porch, the whole lot. It wasn't as bad once you stepped inside. Mother had been trying hard to keep it up-to-shape and up-to-date, which took a lot of work. And the touchy subject. Money.

Money was always low, my mother's paintings always sold, but my mother could only paint so fast. My life also came with a lot of paying ,my tuition, my supplies, things to keep me living. Everything didn't seem to add up. Not always.

Mother used to tell me to California. How she used to live in Beverly Hills with her rich husband, Valentine Morgenstern. They divorced, having fight over how Valentine never wanted a girl, never wanted a second child. I was the problem, their divorce was the consequence. And the guilt always hung above my head, even through I knew it wasn't my fault. But somehow, I felt it was.

"Mother?" I asked.

"Come here! We are going back to California!" She said. I took a cautious step forward, I was treading on bomb-lidden ground, a touch subject.

"Why?" I asked.

"You got free tuition at The Shadowhunter Academy! You got in because of your high rankings," She said, giddy.

"Where are we going to live?" I asked.

"Oh somewhere near Beverly Hills," She says, waving a hand.

"We go tomorrow!" She says.

"Tommorow?" I ask, incredulous, I run back upstairs, taking out my suitcase.

"Yes, and we'll set everything in our house, then run to Beverly Hills and meet my friends there," She says, clapping her hand together.

"I got our plane tickets and were good!" She says, smiling.

But I didn't feel good, when my life was just clicking into place, she comes and distorts it once again. And Again. And again. Maybe my life will never be a complete puzzle, it will always be a unfinished one.


	2. Chapter 2

K. so for those people who read and follow my stories, what story should I update next? I'm really trying to update once a day at least once a week, but I'm going on july 13th soo up;dates will be slow after that review/PM me which story I should update nxt.

The Shadowhunter Academy.

Clary stepps into the halls of the academy, the ai buzzing with voices, the halls busy with bodies. She forces her way across to the main office.

"Clary?" The woman at the front asks.

"Clary," Clary replies.

"Good, your schedual, lockers, and all," She says, brisk.

"Wow, ok, "Clary manages.

Homeroom. Mrs. Penhallow.

The moment she opens the door she collides with body.

**Jace POV**

I open the door, ready to get out of the dup, when I crash into a body.

"Sorry," She stumbles, looking up at me.

"Whatever," I reply to get out.

"Hey, you should stay, theres only two minutes to bell," She says.

"Well I really care about school do I?" I ask, rolling my eyes and come back in, thinking, why am I doing this?

"well, everyone should care," She says.

"Class, order! We have a new student, Clary Morgenstern." Mrs. Penhallow says.

"The Morgenstern?" Someone ggasped.

Wow so she is the Morgenstern.

**Clary POV**

_By the Angel…I'll have to explain that I am not 'the Morgenstern' my mother's divorced from the oh-great-Morgenstern man that owns practically half the world._

I forced a smile on my face, "Well you see my mother's divorced from him, but I keep the name,"

The rest of the school day was rather the same. I made friends, Maia, who's in my science, and Isabell, who was apparently the sister of Jace. Through Maia, I met Simon. So bright things through my day of gloom. Yay.

As I got home, a long trek from the somewhere in Beverly Hills to somewhere outside of Beverly Hills, I was met from a blushing red mom.

"Clary!" She says, woahh… she has never been this giddy before.

"Mom?" I ask.

"I'm getting remarried!"

"To who?"

"Why it's to Valentine Morgenstern,"

oh boy.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry guys! But I have moved!

All of my fics on this account are now discontinued, but you guys will definitely be the first to be notified when they will be rewritten, edited, and will be posted!

My new fanfiction: fanfiction ~ waterbluewings

**Illuminated Imagination Awards: **illuminatedimaginationawards . BlogSpot. com

tumblr version: illuminatedimaginationawards . tumblr. com

My tumblr: waterbluewings. tumblr. com

My BlogSpot: waterbluewings. BlogSpot. com

Email: waterbluewings gmail. com

Sorry. But I'm starting over fresh and new!

You guys will always be the best people, being there when I was just new.

~waterbluewings


End file.
